I'm Yours, You're Mine
by Cherry-Sakura05
Summary: Ah, Eren bermimpi bulanan yang sangat tidak biasa... IYA! KENAPA HARUS DENGAN RIVAILLE? /RivaEren. Warning: T PLUSPLUS /AU /Tidak jadi diikutsertakan dalam challenge karena kesalahan teknis. Gomen U,U


_Aku punya impian yang bisa dibilang cukup sederhana._

"─ungg─hoahm..."

─_yaitu dibangunkan dengan ucapan 'Good Morning' oleh orang yang kusukai, dilanjutkan dengan kecupan manis pada pipiku─ah, simpel sekali, bukan?_

.

.

.

**Disclaimer: SnK © Isayama Hajime**

**I'm Yours, You're Mine**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rate T**

**By: Cherry-Sakura05**

**For 'aphin123 RIREN fanfic 2013' challenge**

_Nothing to bashing chara here. So, calm down._

.

.

.

Lelaki muda beriris hijau berlian itu menyingkap sedikit selimutnya dan meraih jam weker di sebelah ranjang untuk mengetahui status waktu tepatnya ia terbangun.

"Hm? Masih jam setengah tujuh, lima menit lagi tak apalah," gumam Eren serak.

Kemudian meletakkan jam wekernya pelan, dan berbalik ke arah berlawanan.

"...?"

Oke, siapa yang─punya kesadaran penuh untuk mengingatkan si bocah agar segera menyadari bahwa ia tak sendirian menikmati ranjang hangat nan empuknya tersebut?

"Selamat pagi, _my little sweet─CHU~_" Belum sempat Eren memutar kincir-kincir otaknya, sepasang jemari jenjang memilin ujung rambutnya dengan gestur seksi menggoda. "Bukankah ini saatnya kau bangun?"

Wajah Eren berfungsi layaknya termometer bernafas sekarang. Lihat baik-baik, dalam waktu kurang dari dua detik, seluruh permukaan wajahnya memerah merona sempurna saat menyadari siapa sosok yang berhadapan dengannya dalam posisi yang bisa dibilang─_sangat rapat?_ Bahkan makhluk halus pun enggan mengganggu _scene_ mesra ala tontonan R16 tersebut.

"Maaf, ya, Jaeger. Sepertinya yang tadi malam sungguh membuatmu lelah, ya?"

_Heh. Tunggu dulu._

"Ngg... sebentar─"

Eren merasa sebuah kehangatan melingkupi tubuhnya erat. "─bagaimana kalau kuberi isi ulang untuk mengisi batereimu yang melemah?"

_GYAA_

"Tunggu─Rivai─" tanpa izin, pemuda yang dipanggil Rivaille itu melucuti kancing baju Eren dengan cepat, membuka eksplorasi yang indah yang hanya boleh dilihatnya seorang.

"─ukh─kh─"

Bibir Eren mencoba mengeluarkan sebuah protes, namun yang terdengar oleh telinganya hanya sebuah desahan erotis memabukkan iman─membuat Rivaille kaget bukan kepalang, tapi─senang.

"─Hngh─tadi malam─ahn─Rivaille, sudah─hentikan─ini pagi buta─ah─"

"Bicaralah dengan jelas, Jaeger, aku ingin mendengar suaramu," sahut Rivaille yang sibuk menjelajah di leher jenjang si pemuda berambut cokelat.

"─Rivaille─jangan─ukh─akh─kumohon," desahan Eren makin menjadi-jadi, ia sendiri sempat berpikir sebenarnya dia niat menghentikan aksi gila lelaki di atasnya atau apa sih?!

"Kau sangat manis, Jaeger. Imut sekali," tangan Rivaille menghadapkan wajah Eren tepat menghadap ke arah wajahnya. "Aku tak bisa melakukannya jika bukan denganmu, kau tahu,"

"─Hng─berhenti─aku─kh─"

Mulut keduanya sudah saling berpagutan dan sibuk menggigit dan menyesapi satu sama lain. Lidah Rivaille menginvasi setiap gigi Eren, sesekali dengan sengaja Rivaille menggigit lidah Eren pelan dan dibalas dengan gigitan Eren pada bibirnya.

"─AKH─hentikan─kumohon─ngh─jangan─"

Entah kenapa perawakan lelaki pendek yang seenaknya menganggap diri sendiri sebagai seme itu di mata Eren begitu banyak mengeluarkan feromon yang menggoda, begitu membuatnya bernafsu, membuatnya bilang 'tidak', padahal yang sebenarnya adalah **'YA'**, membuatnya─

"SPADAAAA!"

**GUBRAAAKK!**

.

.

.

"Eh?"

Eren membuka mata dan toleh kiri toleh kanan mengamati sekelilingnya. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Tidak ada pengantar paket sialan yang mengganggu sesukanya, dan tidak ada─Rivaille.

Eren bangkit dari lantai, mengelus jidatnya yang sedikit memar, dan menyadari ada yang janggal pada dirinya─

"..."

─oh, ternyata dia... _wet dream._

_TAPI KENAPA HARUS DENGAN DIAAAAA?!_

"Eren, bangun, sudah siang. Apa kau lupa kalau ada janji dengan─"

"─eh─"

"─ku." Rivaille memasang tampang datar melotot melihat kondisi Eren yang super berantakan─terutama pada daerah bawah.

"Eh, tunggu─aku bisa jelaskan─"

Mendadak Rivaille yang tadinya berdiri dengan jarak cukup jauh di ambang pintu, dalam waktu nol sekian detik bisa mempersempit jarak mereka hanya beberapa senti yang terpisahkan oleh udara bebas.

"Kau─"

"─Hng─apa?" Eren mencium gelagat tak baik, bukan─gejala buruk yang akan dialaminya beberapa saat ke depan.

Rivaille menyeringai ASDFGHJKL seksyeh dengan suara rendah yang menggelitik telinga Eren, membuatnya harus memonopoli udara beberapa kali akibat nyaris lupa untuk bernapas.

"─menarik."

Dan selanjutnya, pintu kamar Eren dipasangi tulisan **DO NOT DISTURB US** yang sangat ambigu.

.

.

.

**OWARI**

.

.

.

**A/N**: AWAWAWAWAWA! PARAH! INI HAWT PERTAMA SAYA! /nangistapisenangdipojokan/ (?) dan saya ingin berterima kasih pada Aphin-san yang memulai challenge ini dengan indahnya~ AAAAA MAAF KALAU ADA YANG KURANG. Saya gak jago bikin lime/lemon ataupun makanan asem sih... XDDD tapi saya harap campuran asam yang saya buat rasanya enak. /usapusaptangan/ /digerus

Mind to review?


End file.
